Alone
by Roxy69
Summary: Sakura is left alone in the world by terrible people...it takes the love of one boy to show her men are not that bad...( summary sucks yes i know...)
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors.

**__**

A/N: Nobody has met eachother yet…

****

Chapter 1: 

The young girl walked down the dark and damp street to her home.

__

"Toya must not be home yet…working late like always." Sakura thought as she unlocked and opened the door. _" I think I'll find something to eat then get to bed." _as she was heading up stairs she heard a noise. Slowly walking up the stairs she see a shadow moving in her bedroom. She stood still petrified of what was going on. The shadow made is ways out of her room and stopped, she couldn't tell if they were facing her or if they weren't. 

__

"I hope they don't hear me." she thought when she began to back down the stairs. The person began to descend the stairs, slowly after her. Then the person spoke to her.

"Ah I see the young lady of the house is home, yes quite some time a go your brother came home…left right away when he saw your note…" he said in a deep voice

"M…My note?" Sakura stuttered out. "What note?" she asked.

"This note." and he flicked something that miraculously landed in her hands. He clicked his fingers and a light went on.

"Don't look at my face." he warned "Just read …_your_…note." he said.

__

~Toya,

I have ran away from this place…Yes I love you dearly but I can't take it anymore…living with out dad is terrible…losing mom was bad now losing him…I've gone to kill myself in a place that I will always remember them by.

Love,

Sakura~

"Yes…_your_ note is leading your brother to his death…then will come after you." the man said.

"NO!" Sakura screamed and turned to run down the stairs only to come face to face with another man.

"Where are you going pretty little thing? We're not done with you." he said moving his hand up her side.

"Get your hands off me." she spat with bitterness dripping from each word.

"Oh I'm shaking." The man said sarcastically.

He picked her up with the help of the man at the top of the stairs. They brought her to her room and ripped her cloths off. For hours on end they raped her taking turns, torturing her, until she just wished she would die. Then she blacked out. The men thought she had died so they left her and killed her brother. Leaving her all alone in the world.

**__**

A/N: So! What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me!


	2. The Meeting

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors.

**__**

A/N: Review

****

Chapter 2:

Sakura was sent to live with her aunt and uncle. She loved her aunt very much yes but, she feared her uncle. She never wanted to be alone in the same room as him. For she feared what happened to her long ago would happen again. 

It has been 5 years since she was raped and deprived of her close family. She was turning 18 soon and going off to collage. She was changing high schools her senior year because her fellow students were horrible to her. Her aunt and uncle didn't really care what she did, as long as she was responsible, and because of that, Sakura changed her whole appearance. She grew her hair out to her mid back, left it auburn, pierced her ears from the top to the bottom, her tongue was pierced and belly button were pierced as well. She was on her way to her new school when something rather interesting happened.

Syaoran Li was walking down the street, strutting his stuff as though he was king of the world. Every girl wanted him, and he knew it… he loved every minuet of it. Sakura was walking down the street as well, she was wearing baggy black pants with a white-beater on, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she was wearing a lot of jewelry, mostly hemp necklaces, bracelets, and metal rings. Her black back pack was hanging over one shoulder full of her books and papers. Li wasn't watching what he was doing and ran right into her knocking her on to her hands and knees spilling all of her things out onto the pavement. 

"Oh shit!" Li said. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." he mumbled.

Sakura just looked up at him with her piercing emerald green eyes. 

__

"Wow." was all Li thought when he looked into her eyes. 

"U…Um… yea I'm sorry for running into you." he said and began to pick up her things.

"Its fine really." she said timidly and pushed everything into her bag and began to walk off.

"Wait." he said and grabbed her arm.

Her muscles tighten and her eyes grew wide. He let go immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly scared he had hurt her.

"Yes I'm fine!" she said and began to run towards school.

__

"What a strange girls." Li thought. _"Her eyes are just…beautiful."_

After he thought that he walked off to school. Some of his friends ran up behind him. They began to talk about the weekend and things they were planning to do after school. But his thoughts kept going back to the emerald eyed girl.

**__**

A/N: What did you think? Please R/R.


	3. The Memories

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors.

**__**

A/N: Review.

****

Chapter 3:

__

~ School Bell Rings~

"Well welcome to a new year!" the teacher said with excitement. All the students just sat and talked among themselves. 

"We have a new student joining us today she transferred from South Central to our wonderful school please welcome Sakura Kinomoto." she said and Sakura walked in.

Everyone looked up at her. She walked in and looked around the room quietly. Syaoran was sitting in the back of the room, their eyes met and he remember her from this morning.

"Like oh my god!" a girl by the name of Samantha said. "Does she think shes in a rock band or something?" she asked her friends that were giggling like mad.

"Who knows but her out fit is tight." and other girl said.

"As if. She looks like a wanna-be, who would dress like that if they weren't?" she asked. Then looked over at her ' boyfriend' Syaoran. She acted as though they were dating even though the weren't. Syaoran looked over at her and she smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well Mrs. Kinomoto. Tells us something about yourself so we can get to know you better." the teacher said.

"Yea like why the hell you dress like that." Samantha mumbles to her friends.

They all erupted with laughter.

"That's enough! If you don't start showing respect to the new student you 5 you'll all have detention for the first week of school." the teacher yelled at Samantha and her friends.

"Sorry." Samantha mumbled and giggled again, and looked at Syaoran as if she was showing off.

"Now Sakura please tells us something." the teacher asked again.

"Well, I live with my aunt and uncle on the other side of town, I had a brother that I lived with, and I don't really know what else to say." she said quietly.

"Okay dear why don't we have some students ask you questions okay?" the teacher asked.

"Okay." sakura said quietly again. 

A boy in the middle of the classroom raised his hand.

"Yes Thomas." the teacher.

"What did you mean when you said you had a brother?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Well…my brother was killed 5 years ago because of me…" she finished quietly.

"What do you mean because of you? What did you do? Did you kill him?" Samantha asked.

Sakura began to shake her head and started shaking. She didn't want to tell them. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Sakura dear are you okay?" the teacher asked.

"No…no…no…it wasn't my fault…no…" she began to cry slightly.

"Mr. Li would you please take Sakura here to the office I think she needs to rest a bit." The teacher asked very concerned about the her.

"Yes." Syaoran said and walked up to the front of the class and took Sakura's arm. She tensed up again. 

"shhh its okay I wont hurt you." Syaoran said quietly so no one else could hear.

She let him lead her to the office where she went and laid down. He waited there for her until she felt better.

**__**

A/N: So? Was that good? R/R!


End file.
